My Eternal
by horizon-rise
Summary: A love is blossoming between Kei and Sho. When a homicidle ex, a Satanic cult, and a young innocent baby get involved in their lives will every thing change?
1. Fast Car

Sho silently rolled over onto his back, and for a moment of two created a new impression in the sand. He apprehensively wiped the sleep from his eyes and gazed upwards. The midnight sky was illuminated by the full moo. Never had Sho seen anything so utterly breathtaking. The stars' reflections danced across the quiet waves of the ocean that spread out before him. A small groan emerging from the man on his left violently shook him out of his reverie. Turning, a smile crept onto his face. The man lying next to him was still half asleep, but the cool ocean water was tickling his toes. Sho felt his heart flutter as he looked at his lover. The man's blond hair covering his heavenly eyes was full of sand. Slowly, the sleeping lover opened his eyes. Sho crept closer to him, put his lips to the mans ear, and said, "I love you Kei."

**__**

You got a fast car

Kei silently walked into Sho's bedroom and gazed at his companion. It was past nine o' clock in the morning. Normally Sho would be up by now, his two guns hidden underneath the fabric of his handsome white trench coat.

** __**

But is it fast enough so we can fly away

Creeping in for the attack Kei approached Sho's bed. In his head, Kei counted to himself, and when he reached three, Kei threw himself on top of Sho and started to tickle the blissfully sleeping man. Sho's eyes flew open, and despite his convulsions of laughter, he could not help but feel disappointed that everything was just a dream.

** __**

We got to make a decision

He did not just spend a heavenly night with Kei. In actuality, Kei did not even know about his feelings. Bringing himself back to reality, Sho started to retaliate. Giving in, after a long and strenuous tickle fight, Kei stood up and straightened his clothes.

****

We can leave tonight or live and die this way

Kei smiled, exposing his unusually large canines, the only hint of his true identity. Kei was an ageless vampire. He lived of f of the lives of others. He had loved and lost so many times, the numbers seemed innumerable.

****

I remember when we were driving in your car

Realizing he had just displayed all of his emotions, Kei gave a shudder, looked over Sho's shoulder, and said, "You have been cooped up in here to long…go take a walk or something." Sho realized that what Kei just said was his subtle way of asking to be alone.

****

The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

Placing a false smile upon his handsome features, Sho replied, "I'll go for a drive." Kei watched sadly as Sho walked out of the door. "I can't let this happen" Kei screamed at himself. "The last time I started to feel for a person, he went and fuckin' killed himself!"

****

City lights lay out before us

Kei caught his breath as tears started to cloud his vision. "I can't do this to Sho; I care too much about him... But Sho wouldn't do that to himself. Plus, he doesn't love me like I love him….dose he?" Kei sat there engulfed in all of his questions, and jaded by all of his feelings.

****

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

Finally, he decided to tell Sho about his undying love for him after Sho returned from his drive. Kei was just about to give Toshi a call to see if he could get his hands on some of those drugged pizzas. Kei hadn't eaten for weeks and was dying!

****

And I had a feeling that I belonged

Just as he started to walk to the phone, it started to ring. For some reason he felt himself full of apprehension as he reached for the phone. As he picked it up he was extremely startled to hear a woman. In a calm voice she said "Hello, this is the Mallepa Hospital."

****

I had a feeling I could be some one, be someone, be some one.

"Sho was in a car crash and is currently in the ICU." Kei's heart stopped. Dropping the phone he ran out the door. Looking around himself, his shaggy blonde hair flying in his face, he hot-wired the car closest to him and sped all the way to the Hospital.

****

You got a fast car

Any one, who knew Sho, knew that it was a threat to all mankind to let him get behind the wheel. He did not have a license, and he had the tendency to get very reckless while driving. "Geeze," thought Sho to himself. "he must be really upset if he is gonna let me drive!"

****

I want a ticket to anywhere

Sho sat down in the leather seat of his white convertible, put the key in the ignition and backed out of his driveway. About two minutes down the road his attention drifted and a red Mercedes flew out at him. "Oh boy, only two minutes down the road and you already almost caused an accident."

****

Maybe we can make a deal

"Maybe if I just smile and look pretty they will be blinded by my handsomeness and for get all about it!" He mumbled to himself as he flashed his sexiest smile at the driver of the other car. Getting himself back onto the road he decided to go see Toshi and pick up some pizzas.

****

Maybe together we can get somewhere

Sho turned a corner and a black Toyota flew into him. The impact sent Sho's car rolling. Clutching the steering wheel Sho started to cry and yelled out Kei's name before he drifted into the silence of blackness.


	2. Barely Breathing

Kei paced impatiently in Sho's hospital room. Kei could smell the stench of his scorched flesh of his arm, the scent made him feel lightheaded and faint. It was only midday when he arrived at the hospital and the sun was beating down with absolutely no mercy.

I only taste the saline, when I kiss away your tears

The pain in his arm was horrible but it ripped him apart to see Sho just lying there. In what seemed like days, it was ten thirty at night, and Kei was almost rejoicing that the small hospital room was filled with darkness.

Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about

Kei could no longer see Sho's pitiful body. The bandages around his head were stained a brownish red from the blood that poured profusely from his wounds. His chest was wrapped in bandages to keep his shattered ribs in place.

I used to be so certain, I can't figure it out

Small cuts ran all down his body that shows where the shattering glass had contacted his skin. Now, in the darkness, Sho looked almost normal. The only evidence that proved that he was actually alive was the steady rising and falling of his chest.

What is this attraction, I only feel the pain

Toshi had come to accompany Kei earlier, but he did not stay long. Hospitals had always made him nervous, but he did manage to swipe some morphine for his private "business."

Nothing left to reason, and only you to blame

Finally convincing himself to stop pacing, Kei pulled up a chair next to Sho's bed. He painstakingly sat down and gently placed his hands on the edge of the hospital bed's spotless white sheets.

Would it ever change?

His head began to throb from all of the thoughts spinning in his head, so he placed his head on his hands and closed his eyes. He just lay there, dozing and daydreaming about when Sho was a little boy, when he heard jumbled mumbles coming from Sho's broken body.

Because I am barely breathing and I can't find the air

With his eyes clamped shut he continued to babble things almost completely inaudible. Sho suddenly started screaming Kei's name out in panic. Three young, female nurses rushed to the door, and when they found him asleep, turned and walked silently away.

Don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care

Then, still with his eyes closed, he said "I love you Kei." Kei was completely in shock. The man he was madly in love with loved him also. Still dazed, Kei reached over and intertwined their fingers.

And I could stand here waiting a fool for another day

He sat there for a moment, then he leaned in and kissed Sho's long, slender fingers. With his lips still lingering softly he whispered, "I love you too Sho." With what felt like a huge weight lifted off of his chest, Kei stood up and pressed his lips against Sho's forehead.

I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would make it

As he turned to walk out of the room he heard Sho once more. Kei turned around and saw Sho looking straight at him. Sho weakly spoke so Kei could hear him. "Don't leave I need you here!"

I come to find and may I ever know

Kei smiled walked back to the bedside and said, "I'm going to get some coffee and I'll be right back. I won't abandon you!" Sho smiled and closed his eyes heavily once more and returned to his world of silenced dreams. Kei stood in the doorframe for a moment before going to retrieve his coffee.

The changing mind is it friend of foe

When Kei returned to the room a wave of exhaustion swept over him. The cot that had been delivered to him earlier looked mighty tempting at the moment. Kei removed his jacket and gently set it on one of the chairs that was crammed into the small room.

I rise above, or sing below

Kei stood there gazing aimlessly out of the window. The night sky was beautiful. But, Kei looked spitefully at the moon and stars. They were his curse. They would always be there to remind him of the things he lost and would never be able to regain.

With every time you come and go

He lost his first love when the vampire bit him. She fled with his son that night and he never saw them again. He lost the warmth of the sun and the sight of a sunrise over a crystal blue ocean.

Please don't come and go

Then he met Sho. Sho took place of the warmth that he could never feel again, he gave Kei a better warmth. One that ran through his body and made him smile for God only knows what!

****

I know what you're doing

A nurse entered the room and quietly asked if she could get them anything. With a silent shake of his head "no", the nurse bowed her head and quickly scuttled out of the room. Kei silently removed his cloths, being careful not to disturb his throbbing arm.

****

I see it all too clear

He glanced outward once more at his prison of darkness before lying down and letting the linen sheets settle on top of his body. Kei closed his eyes and began to think about his life before he was bitten. When he finally cleared his mind he slept the best that he had in weeks.


End file.
